The Coming of Yesterday
by raelyn7510
Summary: TW:Abuse AU: Magnus is in his final year in high school. He is an outcast at school and abused at home. When the Lightwoods move into town and he meets Alec, how will things change for both of them? And will they be able to be together? What will Alec do when he learns of the abuse?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome readers. This story follows Alec and Magnus as they navigate the final year of high school. As a warning this story will at least reference abuse. If chapters include it I will place a trigger warning on the chapter and I may even place it where it begins or a mark. Thank you in advance for reading and don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Shadowhunters.**_

Magnus snuck downstairs early in the morning, careful to not make a sound. His stepfather waking up was not an option. Especially if he wanted a good day. He grabbed a bowl and his cereal, Honey Nut Cheerios. Magnus felt himself tremble at the sound of the cereal hitting the bowl. It wasn't unusual for his stepfather to wake up at the smallest of noises. In fear of other noises, he elected to eat it dry so that he didn't have the fridge door shutting or the clang of the spoon to worry about.

After he ate Magnus rinsed his bowl setting it softly in the dishwasher. Looking at the time he was relieved to see that he wouldn't have to wait very long for the bus if he went now. He grabbed his backpack and made for the door. As he turned the corner to slip his shoes on, he didn't clear the hallway enough to avoid his backpack hitting the wall with a _thud_. Wincing he stuffed his feet in the shoes and left as he heard a door open upstairs. He ran for the bus stop regretting not grabbing his jacket as he felt the crisp air hit his arms. Luckily, his arms were clear of bruises.

He waited about fifteen minutes for the bus and climbed on, smiling at the bus driver. "Morning, Dot. How are you this morning?" He sat in the seat behind her.

"Good. How about yourself?" she asked, reaching up to shut the doors. She paused for a moment and then looked back at Magnus. "Good morning, Ruben, is everything alright?"

Magnus's body stiffened as his stepfather stepped up on the bus. He plastered a smile on his face to hide the malice as he shook his head and looked at his stepson. "No, Magsy here was in such a hurry, he forgot his lunch." He held up a paper bag and then handed it to Magnus. "Sorry for holding you up."

"It's no problem. He was early so we still have plenty of time. Thank you for bringing it out to him," she said, a strained smile on her face.

"Thanks," Magnus mumbled as his father nodded and left the bus. When the bus started moving he looked in the bag. Inside was whatever garbage was laying on the counter and a note, which read:

 _Don't be late getting home tonight. We have things to talk about._

He swallowed and stuffed the note back in the bag. He looked out the window wondering where Ruben thought he would go. It wasn't like he hung out with anyone after school...He looked to the front and saw Dot looking at him.

"Everything alright?" she asked, with a slight tilt of her head. When he nodded she said, "If you want to leave that bag on the bus, I'll get rid of it for you."

"Thank you, Dot," Magnus said. He opened his backpack and pulled out his current read, _The Fall of Arthur_ by J.R.R. Tolkien. He opened it and leaned against the cool metal under the window. The rest of the ride was uneventful and they pulled into the school with a half an hour before classes start. Magnus waited for everyone to leave the bus before getting up himself.

"Magnus…" Dot called. He turned to her and she smiled gently. "You know I have an extra room if you'd like it."

Magnus's eyes widened and he pulled back. "I...I'm f-fine." He took a step to the door. "I have to go do some work...sorry…"

Her eyes were pained. "It's alright, Magnus. Just know that the offer is always open." She watched him leave and then drove back to the bus garage.

Magnus walked in the doors and looked up to find a crowd by the main office. He frowned and walked up to the red head near the back. "What's going on, Clary?" He tried to look over some of the students, but there were too many.

She hummed next to him, clearly enjoying knowing something he didn't, for once. "New students. They just showed up. Everyone wants to be their guide. To be honest, I wouldn't mind showing the blond one around…"

"How many new students are we talking about?" Magnus tilted his head, feeling the buzz growing inside him.

"Three. Two boys and one girl. Two look like true siblings. The other looks adopted. Though there's nothing wrong with that," she said, standing on her tiptoes.

"I'm going to get to walk the girl around. I'll be popular for a day," Clary's nerdy friend said with a smile.

Clary laughed. "I wish you luck on that, Simon." She patted his arm and looked at the office door. "Guys, shh the principal is coming out."

The door opened and the mob of students stepped back. Principal Fell, or Ragnor Fell, as he liked to be thought of as a friend, stepped out and smiled at everyone. "Good morning everyone. I'm glad everyone has interest in our new students. I'm sure you are all curious who all has the job of guides." He paused adding to the suspense. "The three I have chosen are Simon, Clary, and Magnus. Come on into the office so you can meet your shadows."

The chosen three pushed their way through. The office door was shut behind them and they came face to face with three students. Two were dark haired, the boy was tall and lanky and Magnus felt something in his chest. The girl while still tall was half a head shorter than her brother, she was beautiful as well. The blond boy was slightly shorter than the boy and seemed full of himself with his stance.

"I'd like you to meet Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, and Jace Wayland," Ragnar said. "And these are your guides, Simon Lewis, Clary Fray, and Magnus Bane. I'll let you all decide on who goes with who." He turned and went to his desk and the students stepped out in the hall where it was buzzing.

Clary looked at Jace. "Want to follow me around?" She shifted her weight to one foot popping her other hip.

"You know it," he smiled and then turned to the other two. "Have fun figuring this one out."

Isabelle looked between Magnus and Simon, "Big brother, who do you want to shadow?" She twisted the silver snake bracelet on her wrist.

Alexander smiled, "I think I'd have a more interesting day with him." He nodded toward Magnus. He walked over to the shorter teenager. "Have fun, Izzy." He then looked at Magnus and seemed to take a moment to speak. "Magnus was it? How about you show me what this school is like?"

 _ **A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. I will be trying to update at least once a week, if school permits.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school and work. I'm hoping to start updating weekly, but right now I still have school so I will do my best. Okay now to dive into chapter 2. Magnus is learning that someone actually wants to be his friend.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Shadowhunters.**_

Magnus was nervous the first class period. His heart pounded and he couldn't tell if it was because of having someone so close or feelings he knew he should keep quiet. He sighed as the end of class bell rang. "Well that was precalculus. Next is history."

"I think I'd like that better than math," he said with a smile.

"You like history?" Magnus asked, eyes widening a bit. "We are going over art and how its changed and stayed the same."

"Well now I'm excited," Alec said, slipping his notebook into his bag. "Shall we?"

Magnus nodded picking up his things. They walked down the hall, Magnus made sure to dodge around people as he went. Alec noticed and took a slight lead so the path would clear a bit better.

"Everything alright, Magnus?" Alec asked, glancing at him. He noticed the looks, but he paid them no mind.

Magnus looked up and nodded, "Everything is fine. I guess I'm not being a very good guide if I'm making you worry about me." He smiled, "So where did you come from?"

"Switzerland," he said. "At least this time. We travel a lot for my parents' job." He grabbed the classroom door and held it open.

"Thank you," Magnus said. "And that's cool. How was Switzerland? It sounds like an interesting place, rich in history." He walked over to his table.

"It was fun there. I loved the museums," he smiled, sitting next to him. "As you can tell history is my jam."

Magnus nodded as other students flooded through the door all giving him looks. The fact he liked boys wasn't a secret and he wondered how long it would be until Alec didn't want to hang out with him.

Before Alec could say anything the teacher walked in, clearing his throat. "Good morning class, if I'm not mistaken we have a new student with us today." He looked around and his eyes landed on the dark haired boy. "Ah, there you are. You want to introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself?"

His face paled slightly but he stood and faced the class. "My name is Alec Lightwood. History is probably my favorite subject and I'm not just saying that because of this class." He quickly sat back down.

He smiled, "I'm Mr. Starkweather and it looks like I'll have my best students sitting next to each other." He turned to the whiteboard and started writing out his lesson. And began the lesson.

Magnus and Alec competed to answer the questions. They laughed quietly every time. When class ended the rest of the class escaped, sending glares toward Magnus.

The two picked up their bags as Mr. Starkweather approached. "Well maybe I should let you two teach class. You work well together." He smiled, "If you two would like some extra credit, not that you'll need it, you can find a subject to teach the class on together and make them actually learn it. You will receive twenty extra credit points. Let me know by the end of the week."

The students looked at each other and then Alec turned to the teacher, "We will make sure to do that. Thank you for the opportunity." He smiled, "Now we should head to our next class."

Starkweather nodded, "Very well. See you next time." He smiled and ambled to his desk.

By the time lunch rolled around Magnus felt like he had made a pretty good friend. That's what he was going to keep it. No way in hell this boy was gay. But did Magnus wish he was. They walked into the cafeteria and a boy and a girl stepped up and between them pushing Magnus away. He sighed knowing he'd probably lose his new friend.

Alec's eyes widened as he turned to look at Magnus and then the other students. "What's going on?"

The dark haired girl smiled leaning slightly towards him. "We are taking you to the popular table. I mean you have to shadow him, but that doesn't mean you have to hang out with him. I'm Camille and that is Raphael."

Magnus looked to the ground with a sigh. How could he have been so stupid to get his hopes up that he could have a friend as beautiful as Alec? Of course Alec wouldn't want to be seen around him.

"Why don't I want to? He's been really nice," Alec stopped them from moving him forward.

Camille glanced at Magnus. "Ever wonder why he's being so nice?" She tilted her head. "No? Well I'm going to tell you as it wouldn't be polite if I didn't. He wants to get in your pants. He's gay."

Alec looked back at Magnus who looked like a kicked puppy. He pulled himself away from the two. "I don't care for assholes, so I suggest you don't talk to me." With a graceful turn he walked back to Magnus. "Sorry about that. What's your favorite thing to get for lunch?"

Magnus shrugged, "I don't normally get lunch…" As he thought about it his stomach gurgled.

"Sounds like you need to today," Alec smiled. With the next sound he actually took in Magnus' form. He looked almost too skinny.

"I don't have the money to get food," Magnus said, his eyes glued to the floor. He normally didn't have this problem as most of the time he just went to the library.

Alec smiled, "I think I can spring and get two lunches." He led the way to the pizza line. "Pizza alright with you?"

"That's fine...but honestly you d-don't have to…" Magnus protested. "I don't want to cause you trouble."

Alec looked at him. "My parents would be upset with me if I didn't help a friend." He smiled, "Take as much as you want. Dollar a slice isn't going to break the bank."

Magnus stared at the food. He got scraps at home most of the time. He slowly picked up a plate, waiting for things to change. For his hand to be smacked. Screaming to start. Then he moved over and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and a hawaiian. He then waited for Alec, who grabbed two slices of all meat, two of cheese, and one of hawaiian.

The lady at the register slowly rang up the food seeming to be surprised. She did give Alec a smile though. He added two drinks and paid. Then it was time to choose their soda. Magnus waited for Alec to choose and copied him.

"So do the other two share your lunch or are you alone?" Alec asked as he looked around the cafeteria. He spotted an empty table and they made their way over.

"They should be around soon," Magnus said, taking a bite of his pizza. He closed his eyes taking in the flavor. Once he finished his first bite he took another.

Alec nodded, "It looks like you were hungry. I'm glad we got you food." He ate his calmer and looked around.

"He got you food that's great, Magnus," Clary said as she walked up from behind Alec. Jace in tow. "I was planning on it today or at least sharing my lunch, but this is good. I'm going to leave my things here and go get food."

"Of course, biscuit," Magnus smiled around a mouthful. He was already three quarters of the way finished with his first slice. "You should try the pizza, it's pretty good."

She laughed and patted his shoulder as she walked past him to said area, "I know. I usually have pizza every other day."

Simon and Izzy soon joined them with subs in their hands. "Hey big brother. That's a lot of pizza." She hugged his back before settling next to him. Simon sat next to her.

Clary and Jace returned sitting next to Magnus. "How has everyone's day been so far?" the redhead asked.

"Awesome so far," Simon smiled. "Even P.E. wasn't too bad." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"It surely is an interesting first day," Isabelle said, she looked to her brother and smiled. "How was your day, Alec?"

He was quiet for a moment and looked towards Magnus. "It's been pretty good. We got offered a chance for extra credit. Not that I think we'll need it, but it doesn't hurt."

"What class?" Simon asked. "And how do we sign up?"

"Art history. And Izzy, Magnus here gave me a run for my money," Alec said. Magnus swallowed the mouth full and his face started to pale as Alec continued, "It was great."

Izzy had noticed the change in Magnus and almost said something but shook it off. She smiled. "Never thought there'd be someone as into it as Alec."

Magnus, for once in his life felt content, he wasn't as hungry as he had been and he now seemed to have a group of friends. He watched his empty plate gain two more slices and looked up to Alec. "That's yours…"

"It's alright. I got it for you if you wanted more. I can never just eat two slices," Alec said, rubbing the back of his head.

"T-Thanks…" Magnus replied, staring at the food. He slowly took the hawaiian. His nerves started to settle for the first time in years.

 _ **A/N: And that wraps up the second chapter. The next chapter is going to be a bit darker. As Magnus goes home. Thanks for reading. And let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Chapter three was a bit harder to write and just wanted to make sure it would be right. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Trigger warning: abuse**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Shadowhunters.**_

Magnus sighed heavily as the bus came to a stop. He knew there was no getting out of it. He tried to keep his body from shaking as he pulled his backpack up and onto his shoulder. Eyes seemed to follow him as he turned for the door. He paused as he hit the bottom step.

Dot seemed to sense his dread. "Magnus I'm serious I have an extra room…" He looked at her and she smiled softly at him.

He shook his head and denied. "I'm alright, promise. Now I gotta get home. Dad's waiting." He took the last step and then waited for the bus to leave before walking toward his house across the street. He let his feet drag and delayed walking into the house another five minutes. At the door he took a breath, not able to escape the inevitable.

It was quiet in the house, which was rare. Normally his stepfather had music blaring or the tv on. His heart raced as he kicked off his shoes, and gently put them on the rack. He expected Ruben to come from around a corner at any time. But nothing. Magnus made his way through the house. He slowly opened the door in the kitchen that led to the garage. The car was missing.

He then turned and ran to his room, maybe if he kept to his room it would appease Ruben. His room was upstairs and the farthest to the right. He was sure it was the smallest room. Not that it mattered to him, he had enough room for his few possessions.

The small bed in the corner was far from comfortable, but at least he had a bed. Magnus went to sit on it. He should do his homework. As he looked at the work his mind drifted to the new students, mainly Alec. He wanted to rationalize it to the fact that he had been in the same classes. That wasn't the case. He was feeling something for him, or he thought he was.

An hour had passed when he finally heard the door open. He had finished the work and was thinking about the extra credit, a good reason he told himself to think of the cute new boy. The sound of Ruben stumbling in shattered his mood.

"You better be here, boy!" Ruben hollered. Shoes hit the wall, before stomping feet started down the hall.

Magnus's whole body shook. He didn't want to move, didn't want to speak. He pushed himself up, it would be worse if he didn't go to him.

His stepfather was in his room before he could move any farther. "You should know to be out there in the hallway!" He grabbed Magnus by the back of his collar and started dragging him out.

"I didn't even have time to do anything!" the teenager protested, only to cry out when he was jerked.

"Don't you back talk," Ruban growled, stomping toward the living room. He threw Magnus into the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you to not wake me up in the mornings. I work all day so you can have a roof over your head. The least you could do is let me get some rest." He stormed over and grabbed Magnus again.

Magnus kept his eyes shut, praying for escape. He let his mind drift away from the beating to a different place. A place where he had magic and this sort of thing couldn't happen as easily. In this world he was an adult and a high warlock. He let himself tune out the world around him and entered his world.

 _ **Magnus stood on his balcony of his loft, breathing deeply and moving in time with it. Tai Chi is what he used to keep his magic in check and make sure nothing would go wrong. The sun was just rising over the buildings in front of him. As he brought his hands together he formed an energy ball and made it expand as he inhaled and shrink with his exhale.**_

" _ **There you are, Panda," a voice said behind him. "I should have known."**_

 _ **Magnus frowned to himself, he lived alone. But as he turned he found himself smiling. "I thought it would be nice to do my morning Tai Chi during the sunrise. Sorry if I woke you." Then the sun shone over the buildings reflecting off the glass and obscuring the new face. Leaving Magnus only with the knowledge that it was a male the voice belonged to.**_

" _ **No worries Magnus, I know how you work," he said.**_

Magnus hit the wall one more time as he came back to the real world. "Get to your room!" Ruben roared, turning away and going to the couch.

The teenager pushed himself up and stumbled his way to his room. His body now sore let him know how bad it had gotten. He gently shut his door and limped to his bed curling up on it. Homework would have to wait for a bit.

*~*~*~*~* **Alec's POV** *~*~*~*~*~*

"The boy you were following was cute," Izzy said, smirking at her older brother who was kicking at the dirt. "Magnus was his name right?"

He looked at her. "Oh? Then I suppose you are going to make a move on him then. So you know he's very quiet and reserved; not really your type. Not that I'm trying to stop you." He swallowed and looked ahead.

She giggled resting a hand on his shoulder. "Why would I try with a guy like him? He wouldn't be interested. Well I can't say that..." She shook her head at the confused look Alec gave her. "My poor, naive brother. You'd think I'm the older one since I have to explain it to you. He's gay...or at the very least bi with a preference more towards males. The way he carries himself indicates that." She sighed. "I'm not trying to be vain, but when doesn't a boy seem the least bit interested in me. He didn't seem annoyed that he got you over me."

"Maybe he's just mature and doesn't care." He rubbed his head.

She stepped around him and stopping their progression. "By the angel, Alec. Stop. I'm not trying to make you do anything. But we have grown up together and I'm observant. Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to do just to make mom and dad happy. They'll learn to accept you after time."

"Really you aren't trying to make me do anything! Let's just drop this conversation," Alec said, stepping around her. "How about we talk about classes instead? Or what we think of the new city. Why Jace decided to try out for the football team. Anything."

She weighed her options and then her shoulders dropped. "Fine. For the reason Jace is trying to get on the football team is he has to prove his manliness. Or what he thinks it is. And especially with that girl...Clary. Did you see him? He was drooling over her."

He smiled shaking his head. "This city isn't bad, really. I was worried about moving to such a busy place. I just am not looking forward to learning to drive here…"

"Well in a city like this do we really need to learn to drive?" she asked. "I mean we have the subway, buses, taxis. We can also just walk."

"But if we want to go outside the area or state." He looked at her and then up at the sky. "We'll want to go out of town to look at the stars if they truly disappear here."

"True I suppose." She looked around. "We should probably head home. Before mom gets worried."

Alec nodded. "Jace was going to get a ride from someone right?" She nodded and they made their way toward the apartment. "I am wondering something though."

Isabelle tilted her head, "Oh? And what is that?" She fiddled with the snake bracelet she wore daily.

He looked to the sky. "Magnus...Did you see the way he ate that pizza? It was like he was starving. And why would he not have money for food or have brought his own lunch?"

"Maybe they don't have the money for him to buy lunch and he just forgot his today," she said with a shrug walking up the steps to the door.

"Maybe…" Alec sighed. _I've forgotten my lunch before and have been real hungry at dinner, but never have I eaten like that..._

 _ **A/N: And that wraps up the third chapter. The next chapter will be another day at school probably a few weeks after this. Thanks for reading. And let me know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally finished. I got started in a new story so I got distracted but I'm working out a plan for writing so hopefully I will post in a more scheduled fashion. Thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate it. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Shadowhunters.**_

Magnus rubbed his eyes as he walked into the school building, it had been a long night. Ruben had people over for a greater portion of the night. Then when he was about to fall asleep his stepfather thought he heard a noise and burst in. Needless to say Magnus found himself with only about two hours of sleep. He pulled at his sweatshirt sleeves praying that they would stay in place.

"Hey Magnus. Are you alright?" Alec stepped in stride with the shorter boy. "Well that was redundant. I guess...don't tell me otherwise I can tell. What's up?"

Magnus stopped and stared at him. "I didn't get much sleep...Dad had a party last night and it went on late." He looked around. "I'm just exhausted. But I can't skip so here I am."

Alec frowned and Magnus decided he didn't like seeing him upset. "Why can't you skip to get some sleep? It does you no good if you fall asleep in class…" He fell back on his heel. "Hold on I need to call mom a moment." And then he was gone pulling his phone from his pocket.

Magnus stayed glued to where he stood, partially out of fear and partially because he didn't want to go anywhere without Alec. He stared at his hands, his insides trembling. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was shoved roughly towards the wall. He crumpled to the floor, his hands instinctively raising to protect his face. He looked over his arm.

"Watch out, fag!" Camille said, with a laugh. She looked over her shoulder at him a cruel smile across her face.

Alec then entered his line of sight. "Hey are you alright? Let's get you up and then we are going to my house. Mom gave me the ok. She agrees with me, you can't do well in school if you're tired." He held out a hand.

Magnus took it and let Alec pull him to his feet. "Isn't she upset that you want to skip?" He bit his lip and swallowed.

"She would have been upset if I didn't tell her," he smiled. "School is important but not as much as your health. Come on, we should head out before class starts." He started to walk to the front doors and Magnus followed.

It was a quiet walk as Magnus struggled to understand why this was happening. No one...well other than Clary…seemed so concerned about his wellbeing.

"Now I can get you all set up in the guest bed. Or we can sit in the living room for a bit to watch tv."

"Um...maybe tv...just so I can settle…unless you'd rather the other…"

"I want to do it how you want to. So if you want to watch tv, we'll watch tv." Alec smiled and led Magnus up the stairs to the townhouse. They walked into the entryway where they kicked off their shoes. Alec pulled off his coat and then looked at Magnus. "You can take your sweatshirt off."

"I'm fine, thank you." Magnus didn't meet his eyes. "Where's your restroom?"

"Down the hall to the left. I'll go find us something to watch." Alec nodded toward the hallway before going to the room to the right of the front door.

Magnus made his way down the hall and slipped into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, he did have purple bags under his eyes and he looked like crap. Slowly he pushed up his sleeves revealing a dark hand shaped bruise that his father had given him. He started to entertain the thought of showing Alec...but then what if that changed nothing. _I'm such an idiot…_

He stayed in the bathroom for a good five minutes before venturing out his sleeves back in place. Alec sat on the L-shaped sofa at the corner with his feet up on the cushion in front of him. Magnus walked over and looked at the sofa and then at the other chairs before staring at the floor.

"Sit where ever you like. There's plenty of room on the couch. Or those chairs are comfy as well. I found Scooby-Doo I hope that's alright."

Magnus nodded, he didn't know how to tell him he had no clue what that show was. He gingerly sat down on the sofa. He looked at the screen and saw four people and a dog running down a hall. As he watched his eyes started to feel heavy and soon his world went black.

*~*~*~*~* **Alec's POV** *~*~*~*~*~*

Alec looked over to Magnus and saw that he had fallen asleep. _Good. He's getting proper rest. I probably should take him to the guest bed so nothing on the television startles him._ He slowly got up trying not to make a sound. Moving over to him, the taller boy gently scooped him up and carried him to the stairs. Magnus was light, like feather light. Even with how small he was he shouldn't be this easy to carry.

He sat Magnus on the bed and started pulling at the bottom of the sweatshirt. The smaller boy started waking up with a soft noise. "Easy just trying to make sure you don't get too warm."

Magnus's eyes flew open, "No. I don't want it off!" His chest heaved his eyes wide.

Alec pulled his hands back and tried to keep from showing his ever growing worry. "Alright...but please take it off if you get too warm. I'm going to go to my room. I'll knock and wait for a reply if I need to come in."

Magnus nodded relaxing, his body leaning toward the bed, his fatigue getting the better of him.

Alec smiled then walked out the door shutting it behind him. He walked to the room across from the one Magnus was in. His room was organized, due to his mother always nagging them on keeping everything picked up when they were younger. On the right back corner was his full bed, adorn with a black comforter. Against the windows, so he could look out was his desk with a computer to one side and space for him to write on the other. Against the left wall was his dresser and bookcase.

He sat at the desk picking up a pen and twirling it in his fingers. His mind drifting to Magnus. He wondered why the sweatshirt was so important. Did he trip and fall and just not want the bruises to show? That had to be it, right? He couldn't see anything else happen with him.

His phone began ringing and he pulled it out. His mom's face was on the screen. He hit the answer button before placing the phone to his ear. "Hey mom. Thank you for letting us do this. I know it probably seemed strange. He just looked really tired. He's sleeping in the guest bed."

" _Hey Alec. Did you ask him why he was so tired? Is everything alright?_ " Maryse asked. " _This can't happen every time. School is important and if he didn't tell his family we don't need to have the school call them._ "

"He said his father had a party last night and he didn't get much sleep because of it." Alec was quiet for a moment. "Hey mom can I talk to you about something?"

" _Of course. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything._ "

He took a breath. "Magnus won't take off his sweatshirt. I went to make sure he wouldn't get too warm. But he freaked out...Do you have any ideas why?"

" _Well...there could be multiple reasons. But I can't tell you which is true...He may just be cold. Just be there for him. When you gain his trust he may tell you if anything is happening._ "

"Alright. Thank you, mom." He hung up the phone and then just stared out the window. He had never cared about someone like this before. He never worried if someone kept their sweatshirt on or not or if they got good sleep.

*~*~*~*~* **Magnus's POV** *~*~*~*~*~*

Magnus stared at the room Alec had carried him into. The walls were white and the only thing other than the bed was a dresser. He looked to the door and waited for anything that would change. When it did he let himself lay back. He started to feel warm, but even with the promise of knocking on the door he didn't know if he could trust it.

Five minutes passed and he couldn't sleep he was way too warm. He swallowed, and slowly sat up to pull off the sweatshirt. If Alec found out, well that's how it would go. He left the sweatshirt next to him and laid back down. This time it took no time to fall asleep.

A knock on the door woke him up gently. He looked to the door and quickly grabbed his sweatshirt pulling it on. "Yes?"

"Hey, you've been asleep for a few hours. How are you feeling?" Alec's voice came through the door. "Is it alright for me to come in?"

Magnus checked his sleeves and then took a breath. "Yes."

"Well we should head back so you can get on the bus home. We could have mom take you home is you wish though." Alec smiled softly.

Magnus found him staring into Alec's blue eyes and quickly looked away. "No. I should be home at the normal time. He's expecting me home after school…"

"You could call him…"

"No!" Magnus said too quickly and the backtracked. "No, he'll be driving and I don't want to distract him. He said he had plans…"

Alec nodded, "Alright. Then let's head back." They went to the door and got their shoes on before heading back to the school.

"Thank you, Alexander…" Magnus blinked. "Is it okay if I call you that. I assumed that was your full name...but if you don't want me calling you that I won't…"

Alec smiled. "That's fine, Magnus. Mom usually only calls me that if I made a mistake. But I don't mind you calling me that. Don't worry about it alright?" They fell to a comfortable silence before Alec looked at him. "Maybe someday soon we can make plans on hanging out after school."

"Maybe." Magnus nodded and then took off toward the bus as they arrived back at school. He took his seat behind Dot's seat and looked out the window.

 _ **A/N: There's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be a few weeks later and the relationship has gotten stronger. Alec may catch sight of a bruise. Thank you as always for reading. And let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Again I'm sorry for taking so long. I got busy at work and I wasn't sure about this chapter. I'm still not quite happy with it, but I don't hate it. I'm working on a schedule so I hope to post every week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters.**_

Magnus gave one last look to the bus before following Alec and Izzy off campus. They were going to a park they had discovered not too long ago to hang out. Alec gave him the confidence to do things he never dreamed of doing. He was thankful for that. But that didn't stop him from the anxiety of what Ruben would do.

"Everything alright, Magnus?" Izzy asked as they took a right. "You want to hang out don't you?"

He looked at her. "Yes...I guess I'm not used to people wanting to hang out with me…"

"I don't see why not. You're pretty cool," Alec said. "Besides you need to have some fun." The park was now in sight. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Alec took off, Izzy not long behind.

Magnus ran after them passing Izzy and then Alec last minute. He smiled slightly at them.

"Dude, you're fast. Do you do track and field?" Alec asked, a tilt to his head.

Magnus shook his head. "No." He looked around, the park was quiet.

Izzy went to the playground and Alec looked at Magnus. "What do you want to do? Play on the equipment before the kiddos show up or just go for a walk?"

Magnus shrugged. "Not totally sure…" He looked to his hands. "I'm not used to being able to choose…"

Alec frowned. "What do you mean?" He watched Magnus as he seemed to shrink at the question. "You don't have to tell me. But know you can talk to me."

"Let's just say my stepdad thinks he knows what's best and there's no room to argue…I think we should go hang out with Izzy."

Alec nodded, "Alright." He led Magnus to the playground and climbed up on the playset that resembled a pirate ship. "Ahoy, mate what we be searching for today?" He grinned as his sister looked at him through her cupped hands.

"We are looking for lost treasure. And adventure." She looked around and then jumped up to a different part of the playset.

Magnus watched from the ground unsure of what he should do. He watched them as they moved about the playset and then slowly climbed up the steps. He could only imagine what his step-father would say.

"Magnus! Behind you! Rogue pirates following you on board!" Alec called. "Grab your sword and kick them off!" He started running toward him pulling an imaginary weapon from his side.

Magnus copied him and turned, swinging his arm at the air. After a few swings he backed up farther on the set a small smile on his face. It felt strange, but he had to admit it was fun. He found himself relaxing and following the other's lead. He froze when the younger kids appeared, unsure of how to continue.

"Land, ho," Izzy said taking the slide down. "Let's go explore the land." She charged off the play area and back to the pathway that wound through the park.

Alec looked back at Magnus as he climbed up to the slide. "That usually means the game is over. It's hard to move around when the littles come." He disappeared down the spiral shaped slide.

Magnus followed and the trio walked down the path. He stared at the ground wanting to thank them, but he felt it would be an odd thing to say. His mind drifted to home imagining what his stepfather would do when he wasn't home. He did mention not coming straight home but that was after getting in trouble for something.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice cut through his thoughts. "Everything alright? You look...concerned…"

"Yeah. Just was thinking. I don't know if Ruben heard me yesterday when I had said I was doing this...sorry…"

Izzy tilted her head. "Do you want to call him?"

"No!" he said. "I mean he's probably busy at work…"

"If you're sure," Alec said, patting his shoulder. "Is homelife alright for you?"

Magnus felt his breath stop. "I...I mean...it's not perfect...you know not being the true kid of the person you're staying with…but it's alright…"

He didn't see the siblings exchange a look. "Alright. Just let us know and we will walk you home," Alec said.

Magnus shrugged. "I can get home. It would be out of your way to do so. I'll have to catch the bus."

Alec went to say something but caught his arm. "If that's the best for you." She smiled and looked around. "This park is beautiful. I don't remember parks this pretty back home."

The boys looked at her and they all laughed. Magnus sighed as the sun got lower. It was time to go home. Alec and Izzy walked him to the bus stop and waited for the bus with him. He climbed on the bus and showed his pass, the pass Ruben got him for those nights when he had a guest.

The bus ride was uneventful and when he got home he was relieved to see an unfamiliar car in the driveway. He listened through the door for noises. When he didn't hear anything he snuck in quietly clicking the door behind him before going to his room without taking his shoes off. Tonight he hoped he was safe.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm working on a writing schedule. I'll post it on my profile when I get it finished. I will hopefully be able to post once a week.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well shoot. This chapter was rough. I kept hitting writing blocks. But the next chapter is where something I have been waiting to write is going to happen. Thank you for all the reviews. As always enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters.**_

Magnus was late to class for the first time, all because Dot pulled him aside to take care of some bruises and scrapes. She hadn't really said anything other than what she always did. He wanted to live with her. He was just afraid Ruben would follow and do something to her.

Alec looked at him as he took his seat. "You alright?" He kept his voice low as the teacher resumed the lesson.

"I'm fine. Dot wanted to talk to me." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Look, change of plans. I can't hang out after school today. Dad wants me home."

"That's alright. I understand. Did he say why?" Alec asked with a tilt of his head.

"Boys. We'll have some free time at the end of class if I can get through the lesson," Mr. Aldertree snapped. "Now as I was saying…" and on he went.

Magnus sighed and doodled in his notebook. He subconsciously pulled up his sleeves revealing some bruises that looked like fingers. He wrapped the doodles through his notes and didn't notice the teacher had stopped talking.

"What happened to your arms?" Alec asked, his voice low to keep it between them. He started to reach over.

Magnus pulled away and shoved his sleeves down. "Nothing...Don't worry about it."

"Magnus…"

"I said don't worry about it," Magnus snapped. He flinched inwardly. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. It was an accident…"

"Alright…" Alec said, though he wasn't convinced. He looked over his notes.

Magnus sighed leaning his head back. "Thank you for letting it go."

*~*~*~*~* **Alec's POV** *~*~*~*~*~*

Alec kicked his shoes off as he walked in his house. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the vision of the bruises out of his head, the look on Magnus's face when he realized they'd been seen, and how he didn't want to talk about it. From what Alec could see the bruises were definitely finger shaped.

"Alec? You're home already?" His mom called. "I thought you and Magnus were hanging out. "

"He said is father changed his mind…" Alec rubbed his head. "I don't know if I'm reading too much into this but…"

"But?" Maryse asked, leaning against the opening to the kitchen.

Alec looked at her. "I...Magnus had his sleeves pushed up today and he had bruises all over his arms...and I swear they looked finger shaped…I asked about them and he said that it was from an accident...but how do you get finger-shaped bruises in an accident?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Well we can't jump to too many assumptions. Maybe we can go check on him. Do you know where he lives?"

"No...he's never told me. All I know is that he stays with his stepfather." He rubbed his arm. "I don't know...something seems off and I don't know how to get him to open up to me."

Maryse smiled sadly. "Unfortunately we can't do much...either we have to catch it or he has to tell us. But that doesn't mean we can't get crafty…" She motioned for them to move to the living room. "You could try and talk to his bus driver...but they may not be able to do anything."

Alec nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll think on that…Thanks mom." He sat back on the couch. "I just wish I could help him."

*~*~*~*~* **Magnus's POV** *~*~*~*~*~*

Magnus took a breath as he approached the house. He wasn't late, didn't dawdle. There was no reason for Ruben to be angry with him. He quietly walked into the house and slid his shoes off. He turned to go to his room to drop off his bag but froze when he heard approaching footsteps.

"Magnus. It's so nice you're home. We have guests coming so why don't you run your things up and get cleaned up," Ruben said walking from the living room. "Oh and keep those arms covered."

Magnus nodded and ran to his room, dropping the bag on the bed before going to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. _What am I supposed to do? If he cares so much that this guest, maybe showing them will get me out…_ He shook his head, Ruben would come up with something...He always did.

He turned on the sink and washed his face. Maybe he should just try and do what Ruben wants. There was a knock on the bathroom door. He slowly opened his body tightening waiting for a blow. Instead a box was held in his face. He looked at it and then at the man holding it.

"Take it," Ruben said. He shook it at Magnus who took it. "New clothes. Put them on, quickly." He turned and disappeared down the stairs.

Magnus went to his room and opened the box. Inside was a new pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Both looked to be a size too big, but he knew better than to not wear them. He found his belt and got the jeans to fit a bit better. The shirt was what it was.

"Boy! Get down here, we have company," Ruben called, as Magnus left his room. When he hit the bottom stair Ruben's face was in his. "Now you listen here. Act as happy as you can. If they start to doubt anything it won't be good. You hear me?" Magnus nodded. "Good. Now go read in the living room."

Magnus went to the living room and picked up a book and sat on the couch. He opened it to a random page. He was just in time as the doorbell rang. He peeked over his book as a woman and a man were let in. Ruben smiled and took their jackets to hang on the coat rack as they entered the living room.

"Oh hello, you must be Magnus," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Miss. Aber. This is my coworker, Mr. Wadler. We are here to check to see how you and Ruben are doing."

Magnus nodded and shut the book. He looked at Ruben as he walked. "Everything is okay here."

Miss Aber tilted her head, "Just okay? Is there something you need?" She sat next to him.

He could feel Ruben's eyes on him. He thought about his options and then looked at her. "I think I'm just missing my mom and getting used to how things are without her."

"I see. Ruben could you please get us all some water?" She asked.

"Certainly." He walked out towards the kitchen.

"He can't hear now. Is everything alright?" Mr. Walder asked. "He treats you okay right?"

Magnus wasn't so sure that Ruben was out of earshot. But he was out of eyesight. So he pulled up his sleeves. "He's fair."

They both took notes and then she pointed at a spot that read 'time of occurrence'. Then she handed I'm the clipboard. "So what grade are you in?"

He took it and wrote 'Depends. Most recent, last night'. "I'm a senior in high school."

Ruben reappeared as she flipped pages. "Here's some water." He handed out the glasses and sat in the arm chair to Magnus's left.

Magnus took a drink of his and almost spat it out, but managed to swallow it. It tasted like vinegar. They talked for another half hour before they said goodbye and they would keep in touch. Magnus hoped they would.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I just finished another chapter in record time! Maybe because I had been waiting for this chapter! Please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING: physical abuse**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters.**_

Alec held the folder tight in his hand as he walked to Magnus's bus. Magnus hadn't been in school for the past few days. Which, according to everyone was unusual. The driver looked at him.

He smiled slightly, "Hey. My name is Alec Lightwood. I'm Magnus's friend." He held up the folder. "I have his homework. And was hoping to get it to him."

The driver looked over him. "I'm Dorthea, but call me Dot. Do you want me to take it or were you wanting to drop it off?"

"I was hoping to take it to him...check on him…" Alec stepped up the steps.

She smiled and patted the seat behind her. "I take it you've seen something?"

"Bruises. On his arms. They didn't look right." He sighed. "You seem to know. Why haven't you done anything?"

"He won't let me. He won't even take my offer of coming to live with me. I've documented things though."

"Why would he not want to get out of there? I would if it were me." Alec frowned.

"You'd think that's how it would work, huh?" She looked at him through the rearview mirror. "But think of it this way. If it was the only place you had to live, you'd have the fear of what would happen to you if you said anything. This is all he knows so in his brain nothing will change except the person doing it."

He fell silent as he thought about what she said. She was driving the next time he spoke again. "If you have proof couldn't you stop it. Get the police involved? I know he told you not to…"

"I did call social services and told them that there might be something going on...they said they'd send people...oh shit...I hope this isn't why he hasn't been to school...if it is I hope it's because they took him right out of that house…"

He nodded in agreement and rode the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Magnus's stop he climbed down the stairs. "Thank you, Dot."

"No problem. His house is at the end of the road. If you hear or see anything try and take pictures or record for a minute and then call the cops...actually here." She grabbed her purse and took out a camera. "I've been collecting evidence on this. Use this and call the cops."

Alec took the camera slowly. Even though he wanted to get Magnus out of it he still felt weird. He waved one last time to Dot and then walked toward the house.

There was one house right at the end. He slowly approached it and heard yelling. All sense of guilt left as he turned on the camera and quietly stepped on the large porch to look in the window. 9-1-1 was already dialed on his phone just waiting for him to hit send.

He started the camera as he got to the window. Keeping it and himself low he could see the large form of who he guessed was Magnus's stepfather. He was seemingly standing over something as he yelled. Alec couldn't make out the words as the closed window muffled them.

Then the man picked up a limp form by the front of the shirt. Alec had to cover his mouth before he screamed. Magnus though he looked to be still conscious looked zoned out. Alec hoped that's all it was as the limp form was slammed against the wall twice before being dropped.

Alec stopped the camera and moved away as he hit send on the phone. He went out of sight from the house as he waited for the dispatcher.

"This is 911. How may I help you?" A woman's voice answered. He was trying to find his voice as she spoke again. "Hello? Are you there?"

"Uh...yea…" he said slowly. "I just came to drop off the homework that my friend hasn't gotten cause he hasn't been in school...when I got here his stepfather was yelling and beating him. My friend didn't look good. I didn't knock or anything I just went around the corner…"

"Where are you? We will send cops that way. And they will be there non conspicuously." She said her voice steady, calm. Alec looked at a house and saw the house number and gave her the address. "Alright. Officers will be there shortly."

"Thank you." Alec hung up and leaned against the fence he had hid behind. All he could do was pray Magnus was and would be alright.

It seemed like hours had passed before two officers were there. They had come on foot to not alert them inside the house. The one who seemed to be in charge looked at Alec. "So what exactly did you see? To the best of what you can say."

Alec held up the camera. "That's better. I recorded it as I didn't think I could reiterate and his bus driver had been taking pictures for a while. She just didn't have proof it was his stepfather I guess."

They took the camera and watched the video and started flipping through the pictures. "But she didn't do anything?"

"I guess she recently called social services when the bruises on his arms appeared. He hasn't been back at school since." Alec looked towards the house hating that they were talking and not doing anything. "I don't know how bad Magnus is…"

They nodded and moved past him and to the house. Alec peaked around the fence and watched them knock on the door. Magnus's stepfather luckily wasn't expecting the police as he opened the door. Then he tried to shut the door fast. The lead officer slipped his foot in the door to keep it open.

"Excuse me sir. We were called to do a home check. If you would please allow us in that would be great," the second officer said. " It was quiet for a moment and then the officers ran inside as the other man tried to book it for presumably the back door.

Alec only moved when they brought the man out in handcuffs. He darted past them and into the house to find his best friend. He found Magnus face first in the living room. He wasn't moving.

Running over Alec gently turned him over. He felt for a pulse at Magnus's neck and found it barely. "Come on, Magnus. Stay with me. Please. Don't let him win." He pulled out his phone to dial his mom.

It took two rings. "Hey honey. Were you able to go to Magnus's? Is everything alright?"

"No...I got to his house...his stepfather was yelling at him and I peeked in the window…and he was beating him...I called the cops and so I'm sure an ambulance is on their way but he barely has a pulse…" Alec bit his lip as tears slipped down his face.

He heard her gasp. "Oh my god...stay there with him as long as you can. Let me know if they let you ride in the ambulance or if I need to come get you."

"Okay," he said and hung up. He gently rubbed Magnus's shoulder. "Come on. I'm here for you."

Magnus jumped as his eyes opened and he pulled away slightly. "I...I'm s-s-sorry…"

"Shhhhh. Magnus it's alright. Its Alec," he interrupted. "You're safe now. The ambulance is on its way." He pushed a strand of hair out of Magnus's face. "I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He smiled softly as Magnus nodded and then drifted out again.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and please as always let me know what you think.**_


End file.
